A Thousand Of Petals
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Mimi, 20 tahun, masih single. Matt, 21 tahun, baru patah hati. Bagaimana jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?/"Itu sih lebih terdengar seperti kau memintaku sebagai bodyguardmu dibandingkan dengan sebagai pacar."/"Oh, c'mon, Mimi. I beg you now."
1. Prolog

Mimi. 20 tahun. Masih _single_.

Matt. 21 tahun. Baru patah hati.

Bagaimana jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?

...

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **A Thousand of Petals © Invea**

...

 **Prolog**

 _..._

Gadis itu benar-benar mencolok di tengah padatnya bandara Odaiba. Bukan hanya disebabkan oleh rambut panjang _pink-soft-_ nya, tapi lebih dikarenakan tingginya suara yang dikeluarkannya saat dia mengomel pada ponselnya,"Ugh, papa! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Papa! Hei, papa! Aku belum selesai bicara! Papa!"

Dia mendengus kesal menatap layar ponsel merah mudanya ketika menyadari ayahnya telah menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Jemari tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas _tuts_ ponselnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh kesal. Sangat jelas terlihat _mood_ -nya benar-benar sangat buruk saat itu.

Tenggelam dalam omelannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat seorang pria mencurigakan berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang. Pria itu tampak mengenakan mantel biru dongker, topi hitam, syal abu, masker serta kaca mata. Memakai mantel dan syal di musim panas seperti ini? Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pria itu memang sangat mencurigakan. Dan saat pria itu tepat di belakangnya, dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang sang gadis.

" _Long time no see, Meems!_ "

Hampir saja, mari kita tekankan kembali, hampir saja gadis itu hendak melayangkan tinjunya jika dia tidak mengenali suara berat pria mencurigakan itu. Untunglah dia mengenal baik suara itu sehingga dia hanya mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sejujurnya saja, ia hendak mengomel pada pria itu, namun semua omelannya lenyap begitu saja saat melihat sosoknya, atau lebih tepatnya kostum sang pria. Alih-alih mengoceh seperti biasa yang ia lakukan, gadis itu justru meledakkan tawanya tak terkendali.

"Astaga, Matt! Itu kamu? Phft!" Gadis itu tertawa tak terkendali, membuat sang pria yang dipanggil Matt itu menghela napas seraya menurunkan maskernya hingga mencapai syal abunya.

" _Please,_ Mimi. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk menjemputmu seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Si gadis—Mimi—tak berhenti tertawa. Hal ini sontak saja membuat pria itu sedikit kesal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan di depan putri manja Mr. Tachikawa.

" _Meems_ , _please_?" Pria itu kembali meminta. Mimi pun berhenti tertawa, menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sepertinya teman lamanya itu telah cukup menghiburnya.

" _Alright, alright, Mr. Rock Star_ ," ledeknya kemudian. Matt mendesah napas, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi—" Manik mata Matt mengamati sosok gadis di hadapannya. Tentu saja dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dia kini terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik, walau sepertinya sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah. "—bagaimana kabarmu, Mimi?"

Mimi terkekeh pelan. " _Oh My God_! _Can't you see it, Matt_? _I'm really great_!"

Matt menghela napas kembali. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku bisa melihat itu. Aku hanya sekedar memastikan kalau-kalau penglihatanku ini salah."

Mimi kembali terkekeh mendengarnya. "Oh ya? Sejak kapan kamu jadi perhatian seperti ini, Matt?"

" _Meems_!" Matt memutar bola matanya. "Jangan membuat aku menyesal telah menjemputmu. Butuh perjuangan besar, kau tahu?"

Mimi tertawa kegelian. Dia lalu menepuk lembut pundak salah satu teman masa kecilnya itu. " _Yosh! Yosh! Yosh!_ Aku memang beruntung. Hari pertamaku di Jepang, aku sudah langsung bertemu dengan artis terkenal. Dia sampai menjemputku ke bandara pula. Tuhan sayang banget deh sama aku."

"Mimi!"

Mimi lalu menatap ke arah Matt. Itu tatapan yang sangat lembut. Matt tahu sedari dulu bahwa Mimi sebenarnya gadis yang baik. Walau tak jarang dia mengesalkan, hatinya sebenarnya sangat tulus. Tapi, kenapa Matt baru merasakan itu _benar-benar_ di hari ini.

"Kenapa, Matt? Aku tidak salah 'kan?"

Matt menghela napas, menatapnya balik. Kini dengan lebih lembut. Ah, senyum itu sama sekali tidak berubah dalam pandangannya. Eh, tidak juga. Senyum itu sudah berubah, menjadi lebih manis saat ini.

Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terukir di wajah Matt begitu saja. Jemari tangannya kemudian bergerak menuju pucuk kepala gadis tersebut. Diusapnya lembut.

"Yah, kau memang benar," gumamnya pelan.

"Ugh, Matt! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" Mimi menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, rengekan manja itu. Dulu Matt sedikit— _read:_ banyak—terganggu olehnya, tapi kini dia malah merindukannya. Merindukan rengekan putri tunggal Tachikawa tersebut.

" _Welcome back to Japan, Meems_!"

Mimi _nyengir_. "Auw! _Thanks_ Matt! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kamu datang menjemputku hari ini bukan karena _band_ -mu itu _ngga_ laku kan?"

"Mimi!" Matt memukul pelan kepala Mimi. Mimi masih terkekeh. "Kamu harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah memaksakan diri untuk menjemputmu."

"Iya deh, iya. Jadi, apa saja kesibukanmu sekarang?"

"Hm... Apa ya?" Matt berdehem sejenak, menatapnya sekilas dengan sedikit keraguan. _Haruskah kuminta ia untuk melakukannya?_ Batinnya. Dia menghela napas sejenak. _Aku tidak punya pilihan, nampaknya_. "Yeah, mengadakan _tour_ keliling kota, _hang out_ dengan yang lain, mencari pacar—"

Mimi langsung tersentak mendengarnya. " _Pardon?"_

...

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 1

Mimi. 20 tahun. Masih _single_.

Matt. 21 tahun. Baru patah hati.

Bagaimana jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?

...

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **A Thousand of Petals © Invea**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _..._**

Matt menaikkan alis. Sepertinya umpannya mulai bekerja.

"Aku bilang ' _mencari pacar',_ " tekannya kemudian. Mimi memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit mendengus.

"Sora akan benar-benar sedih jika ia mendengar lelucon bodoh ini, Matt."

Dia memutar matanya malas, sedikit tidak nyaman ketika Mimi menyisipkan nama gadis yang _sempat_ menjadi pacarnya di masa lalu. _Yeah_ , masa lalu.

"Kami putus."

Mimi kembali mengernyitkan dahi. Dia lantas tertawa — _awkward_.

" _Nice try,_ Matt. _But, you're really terrible at joking_."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, _Meems_."

Si pria menatapnya lurus—serius.

"Kamu—" Dia lalu menyipitkan matanya, menatap tidak percaya. "—bohong 'kan?"

" _No_. _That's the truth_."

Hening.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Si pria menghela napas. "Dia memiliki orang lain yang lebih dia sayangi."

Sang gadis menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sebuah nama langsung terlintas di benaknya. Ragu-ragu, dia menyebutkan nama itu. "Tai?"

Matt mengangguk, membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya. Dia lalu menepuk pundak teman lamanya itu, berusaha untuk menghibur.

"Aku turut menyesal. Tapi, percaya deh, kamu bisa menemukan yang lebih baik. Apalagi kamu kan artis. Gadis mana coba yang akan menolakmu?"

Mimi terkekeh ringan saat menggoda Matt seperti itu, berharap itu akan setidaknya sedikit menghiburnya.

Matt kembali mendesah. "Aku lebih baik berakhir menjadi bujangan seumur hidup daripada harus berakhir dengan salah satu _fans_ -ku yang gila itu. Dan uh, _well, Meems_ , Sora menolakku."

Mimi mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, menepuk kembali pundak sang pria lebih keras.

" _Heh, cheer up_ , dong! Cewek di dunia ini bukan hanya Sora! Masih banyak yang lain." Dia lalu nyengir. "Kenapa memang dengan _fans-_ mu? Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada mereka. Tanpa _fans_ seperti Jun, kau mungkin tidak akan seterkenal ini, _Mr. Rock Star_!"

"Mimi—!"

Mimi kembali terkekeh. "Apa, _huh_? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan?"

Matt kembali menghela napas. Apa yang dikatakan Mimi memang nyaris sepenuhnya benar.

"Iya deh."

Matt memilih untuk mengalah. _Well_ , tak akan pernah ada yang bisa membantah satu-satunya tuan putri Tachikawa tersebut. Mimi kembali _nyengir_. Matt lalu menatapnya, serius.

" _So_ , Mimi. _Just tell me, wanna be my girlfriend?"_

Mimi mengernyitkan dahi. Matanya menyipit, memandangnya secara seksama dengan tatapan menginvestigasi. Kedua lengannya di tempelkan di pinggangnya.

" _Pardon?"_

"Mimi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hening. Mimi bengong, tercengang menatap pria di hadapannya. Siapapun tahu, Mimi _tidak akan pernah menjadi tipenya_.

"Mimi..? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Matt sedikit cemas. Mimi masih _cengo_. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya—Ya, ya! Aku masih di sini, Matt."

" _So, how_?"

" _What?"_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mimi!"

"Oh, ya, ya, ya. _I thought it was your another jokes_."

"Mimi! Kau kenal betul diriku. Aku selalu serius."

Mimi menggigit bibir. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Pemuda yang satu ini memang bukan tipe yang senang bercanda seperti sahabatnya, Tai. Mimi menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kalau kamu serius, Matt."

"Jadi—?"

Mimi melipat kedua lengannya, menatap pemuda itu setengah mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kamu ngajuin itu sama aku?" Matanya sedikit menyipit, kali ini menatap curiga. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, kamu ngga mungkin mau sama aku."

"Err—yeah. Tapi, hanya kamu yang bisa menolongku, Mimi."

" _Pardon_?"

Dia menggaruk _nervous_ leher bagian belakang kepalanya.

" _Yeah_ , kau tahu sendiri 'kan, _Meems_ , segila apa _fans_ -ku," gumamnya lesu. Mimi mem- _pout_ -kan kembali bibirnya.

"Matt, sebenarnya kamu itu butuh pacar apa _bodyguard_ sih? Itu sih lebih terdengar seperti kamu memintaku sebagai _bodyguard-_ mu dibandingkan dengan sebagai pacar."

Kini giliran Matt yang tertawa _awkward_. "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan, _Meems_? Sekali pancing dua-tiga ikan tertangkap." Oh, bagus sekali, Matt! Peribahasa dari mana lagi itu?

Mimi menutup kedua matanya. Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas.

" _Damn you,_ Matt!"

...

" _Meems_ , _please_!"

Pria itu masih mengejar sang gadis, tepat satu langkah di belakangnya. Si gadis berjalan seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Siapa pula yang tidak marah setelah mendengar rencana dia akan dimanfaatkan? Mungkin satu banding se-Mega-Triliun-Milyar-Juta orang. Yang pasti, Mimi tidak termasuk ke dalam salah satunya.

"Demi Tuhan, Matt! Bersyukurlah aku tidak menamparmu tadi!"

Bagus, Ishida. Kau membuat _mood_ sang putri kembali memburuk. _Lain kali_ , jangan pernah menyalakan api dalam sekam sekali pun. Jangan pernah _lagi_!

Matt lantas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mimi, berusaha menghentikan langkah sang gadis.

" _Meems, I beg you now._ Cuma kamu satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku."

"Lepas, Ishida. Sebelum aku benar-benar menamparmu."

Dan genggaman itu semakin erat seiring semakin melembutnya pula suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Meems, please._ "

Mimi mendesah. Dia memang ingin menolong. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin bermain-main dalam hubungan. Apalagi dalam hubungan seperti ini.

"Matt—"

"Hanya tiga bulan. Kumohon. Cukup tiga bulan saja."

Mimi berbalik, menatap mata biru safirnya dengan tajam.

"—Kamu jelas-jelas menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang diuntungkan di sini. Selama tiga bulan."

Matt mendesah. Oh, betapa tidak mudahnya bernegosiasi dengan seorang tuan putri. Apalagi jika tuan putri tersebut _pandai_ berbisnis. Sebentar, sejak kapan Mimi pandai berbisnis seperti ini—?

"Aku akan memberikan apapun. Apapun yang kau mau selama tiga bulan ke depan."

"Apapun yang ku mau? Termasuk membayar semua belanjaanku?"

Matt meneguk ludah. _Oh my God_! Sepertinya simpanan untuk tiga tahun ke depan akan _ludes_ dalam waktu tiga bulan. Tapi—

—dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah, selama uangku cukup untuk itu." Dia mengatakannya seraya menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan memohon _tolong-dengan-sangat-untuk-tidak-benar-benar-menghabiskan-seluruh-uangku_.

" _Deal_! Dengan jangka waktu enam bulan ke depan."

Matt kembali tersentak. Meneguk ludah _lagi_.

"Enam bulan?"

"Enam bulan!"

" _Meems,_ kita hanya akan berpacaran selama tiga bulan ke depan, kenapa aku harus—"

Mulut Matt berhenti bergerak saat jari telunjuk kanan Mimi menempel di bibirnya. Warna merah muda tampak terlukis singkat di pipinya.

"Empat bulan lima belas hari. Terima atau tidak?"

"Tapi, _Meems_ —"

Mimi melompat ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang pria.

"Selamat mencari perempuan lain!"

Matt lagi-lagi menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mimi.

"Baiklah, _Meems_. Kau menang, aku setuju."

Mimi menyeringai. Dia lalu menyodorkan koper merah mudanya pada sang bintang.

"Nah, untuk pertama-tama, kau cukup membawakan koperku dan mengantarku ke apartemen. Ringan sekali bukan?"

Matt menghela napas seraya menarik koper 'pacar'-nya tersebut. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi tiga bulan yang sangat panjang. _Benar-benar panjang_.

...

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**


End file.
